I Will Make You Laugh
by Melodoki
Summary: Eve is a nasod, a being incapable of emotion. Supposedly. She claims to be emotionless, but along our journeys her feelings have cracked out from beneath her seemingly cold personality. There is, however, one thing she's never done. Laughed.
1. Chapter 1

Eve is a nasod. A being incapable of emotion. Supposedly. She claims to be emotionless, but along our journeys her feelings have cracked out from beneath her seemingly cold personality. She might occasionally be sad. I remember her being disappointed once. And sometimes, the girls will make her smile.

There is, however, one thing she's never done.

Laughed.

* * *

We all spent our morning today like we always did; Sitting at a table in a room offered to us and eating breakfast while the morning sun rose along the horizon.

Minus Elsword and Aisha, who were busting out with laughter at the sight of Raven in a spandex suit with black tights. Aisha clutched onto her white coat while Elsword gripped onto the back of a wooden chair he was sitting on. Raven grunted, turning back to go to his room. As soon as he left, Rena and I joined in with the two's chorus of laughter.

"I can't believe he actually...!" Aisha's sentence was cut off by the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs. Elsword agreed with a loud whacking of the table.

Rena, who stopped laughing really early, cleared her throat and flipped her tail of hair behind her shoulder proudly. "It was hard convincing him to do that, but it was definitely worth it."

While Aisha tried to wipe away our Lord Knight's tears away, Eve calmly sipped the tea Ophelia had brought her. She sat on top of Oberon whose arms were shaking from her weight.

"What'd you think Eve?" I asked her. I retied the tail of hair I had and pushed my long bangs out of my face so I could see her clearly.

Eve gave me a cold stare before sipping her tea once again and responding, "I don't see how humans find amusement in this."

Raven, dressed in his normal white clothes and coat, walked back out and sat next to Rena who gave him a peck on his cheek. He blushed slightly before turning away to conceal his embarrassment. She giggled softly at his response.

"So you didn't find it funny at all?" Elsword asked Eve, finally recovered from his laughing fit. He quickly took a bite of the toast sitting on the table in front of us.

Eve placed the cup on the table and looked at all of us seriously with her hands folded in her lap. "Laughter is an unnecessary thing that humans do. It's ridiculous and portrays itself with no true purpose," she picked up her cup and brought it to her lips again, "just like emotions."

"I see..."

Eve stood up from her seat and thanked Elsword for the meal before walking back up to her room to prepare for travel. Aisha gestured at us to lean in forward. We all did as she said, except for Raven.

"Hey guys, who wants to have a contest to make Eve laugh?" Aisha asked in a whisper. Her pigtails brushed against the table top.

Rena clapped her hands together. "That's sounds great! I'd love to hear her laugh sometime!"

Raven responded with a wave of his hand, most likely meaning he didn't care and didn't want to join. Elsword was pretty much out of his seat on the idea. Literally, he was moving back and forth from his chair to standing because of excitement.

Everyone looked at me across the table expectingly. I simply nodded my head.

"Great! You can do anything it takes to make her laugh! Whoever wins gets to be treated by the loser!" Aisha announced.

Rena and Elsword both had gleaming eyes at the contest's prize. For a second, I considered my entry to be a bad choice.

_I doubt I'll win. Eve hates me. Even if I try to be nice to her, she gives me the cold shoulder. I normally wouldn't be bothered by a person disliking me, but... I just can't stand the fact that she feels that way about me... And I'm not sure why... There's definitely no chance that I'll win against these guys._

* * *

**Short chapter. I'll probably have 2 or 3 longer chapters coming up. If you haven't figured out yet, this is told from Chung's point of view. **** Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Right now, we were sitting in Vanessa's campsite around a fire while she spoke with the army. The moon was lighting up the night, although we still needed that fire to warm us up.

"Whoops~ My bad Elsword~" Aisha said after she, out of the blue, smashed a creamy pie in Elsword's face. Despite my disappointment about not having a chance at winning this competition, I was definitely enjoying the acts that the others had.

The town of Velder was in a ruckus from the demon invasions, but that didn't stop us from enjoying ourselves. In fact, we made the best of it. We all laughed at the sight of the cream rolling down Elsword's face. He wiped off the cream covering his eyes and flicked it at Aisha playfully. She gasped at his actions and responded by scraping off the cream at the bottom of the pie pan and flicking it back at him. The two went into a messy war after that.

I glanced at Eve who yawned quietly. She caught me looking and gave me a mean stare back.

_Why does she hate me so much? What did I do that was so wrong?_

So far, Aisha had failed to make our queen laugh. Rena.. still hadn't done anything, but she probably had a plan. Elsword... he definitely has something in mind. Meanwhile, I had no idea what to do.

"I don't believe Elsword needed that, Aisha," Eve said. She grabbed one of her drones and placed it on her lap, caressing it. The other drone sat still on the ground.

"Yeah. I didn't need that," Elsword replied, blowing out a breath of air in her face that blew her bangs to the side. She lightly patted Elsword's cheek and licked the cream off from her fingers.

Vanessa, who just finished her talk, approached our group at the fire. "I see you all are fooling around. Would you like me to order a clown to come, or has that already been taken care of?" She asked sternly.

Elsword stood up, still pie-faced, and smiled at the blue-haired lady. "No, that won't be necessary. We're just making the best of the situation."

"I see." Vanessa placed a hand on her hip before looking at us. "Just don't forget we ARE at war here."

"Mail for the Elgang! Mail for the Elgang!"

A stubby man came jogging up to our merry group and handed a letter to Elsword. "It's from Hagus of Ruben. He requires an immediate response."

"What does it say?" Raven asked as the redhead unfolded the paper.

Elsword ran his hand through his hair with a stressed look. He glanced at our group momentarily before looking back at the letter with an even more worried expression. "Hagus received word from Hoffman in Elder. A small group of demons traversed through Elder two days ago, heading towards Ruben. They need us to go fight off the demons."

"Why can't the Red Knights go and take care of it? Doesn't that make more sense?" Rena asked.

"They already did. The demons injured half of the unit before they even got to attack, forcing them to retreat. They want us because we know how to take them down."

Vanessa shook her head as she grabbed Elsword's shoulder. "You all can't just abandon Velder. The demons will take out our army if you leave. The lives of citizens are at stake here."

Elsword looked more concerned than I could ever remember. He began to pace back and forth, kicking pebbles on the ground while doing so.

"I shall go then."

We all turned our attention to Eve who stood up off of Oberon. "A small group of demons shouldn't be a problem to take out with Oberon and Ophelia. You all can stay."

Aisha shook her head wildly. "That's dangerous Eve! The demons can be unpredictable with their attacks! Remember when Rena almost got cornered by Chloe's elves? If it weren't for Raven saving her, she'd be dead now!" Rena shuddered at the thought of that scene that almost ended her life.

"Aisha's right. Even a small group of demons could destroy you!" I agreed, quickly standing up and looking at Eve.

I glanced at the mentioned victim who seemed to have a slightly mischievous look on her face as she watched me. Rena immediately transformed the look into one of a happy nature. "How 'bout we have Chung go with you?"

I became startled by Rena's suggestion. Didn't she already know that Eve had a grudge against me? "M-Me?!" Perhaps Rena was helping us to bond?

"No. I do not believe he will contribute much."

"But you need an escort Eve! We don't want anything to happen to you!" Aisha told her. Aisha also seemed to have the same gleam in her eye that Rena did seconds ago.

Eve looked at me with an emotionless look. She sighed, nodding her head. "If it must be done."

Elsword grinned and turned to the stubby man. "It's settled then! Eve and Chung will head out to Ruben while the rest of us help out Velder."

I breathed out in relief at our established plan. The stubby messenger ran back to Ruben to send Elsword's words, and we all returned to our place in Velder to retire for the night.

_I'll get a chance to make Eve like me... That's good. But... Why is my chest beating so hard at the idea of being with her? My stomach doesn't feel all that good either. Maybe I'm sick? No, I don't think so. Perhaps I'm just tired. It is late after all._

I closed my eyes, ready for our day to end.

* * *

**Special thanks to my reviewers that I have. I'm glad you guys like it so far! Reading the reviews feels really good! And at TsukixnoEvernight, yes this was my first. I'm happy to be writing it~**

**Anyways, next chapter will be up in a day or two, so hold on tight. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't realize that I never wrote anything to specify what class Chung was. My bad. He's supposed to be a Tactical Trooper. TTxCEm isn't common but... Eh. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Morning Eve!"

I waved to the yawning girl who walked in. Her hair was a long mess from her sleep. Ophelia gently brushed her queen's hair while she walked to sit down. Elsword came out of the kitchen with a bowl of brightly colored fruits and a nice helping of eggs, placing both in the center of the table. The others soon filed out from their rooms and positioned themselves in their normal spots.

Eve and I were the first to finish our breakfast. We both packed up our knapsacks, after thanking Elsword for his wonderful cooking of course, and began to head out the door.

"Wait!" Rena stood up from her chair and ran to the kitchen, bringing out two brown paper bags. "I made you two something for the trip."

Eve opened it up, blinked once, and closed it immediately. "Thank you Rena. I'll make sure to eat it."

I began to open mine up. "Eeeeeeek!" A giant spider sat at the bottom of the bag that I just dropped on the floor. I, not so carefully, backed up right into the door. Elsword bursted out laughing at my reaction.

"You scream like a little girl, Chung," Eve told me blandly. Rena picked up the paper bag and pulled the spider out. It turns out that the spider was just a bunch of fruit she carved.

"T-That's not funny..." I said to Rena, trying to catch my breath.

The Wind Sneaker giggled lightly before returning her masterpiece back to the bag. "I was hoping it would be." She winked at me before returning to the table to eat. "Have a good time you two!"

* * *

We should be really thankful for the Cobo Express. If it weren't for them, Eve and I would probably be a week late getting to Ruben, and the town would be in total destruction.

The two of us stepped out of the Cobo wagon with Oberon helping Eve out. I pulled our knapsacks out from the back and handed Eve's to Ophelia. We made our way to a red-roofed building where an unshaven man stood outside.

"Ah, you two must be the people Elsword sent, right?" Hagus asked as we approached him. We both nodded our heads. The bearded man smiled wide. "Well, welcome to Ruben!"

Before either of us could respond to his greeting, a man dressed in red clothes ran up to Hagus with a troubled look on his face. "The demons are nearby Hagus. We must make our attack soon." The man said with concern.

"Ah yes. Lowe, this is..."

"I'm Chung and this is Eve."

The man named Lowe shook my hand and bowed slightly to Eve. "So these are the two Elsword sent?" He asked as he inspected us. Quite honestly, I was feeling a little self-conscious about my heavy armor right then. I stick out a lot when I'm outside of Hamel.

Hagus nodded. "Correct. These two will be in charge of the troops for the invasion. Anything they say is to be obeyed." He stroked his beard in a surprisingly tranquil mood compared to the situation.

Eve held up her hand to Hagus. "We will not be needing any of your troops. Chung and I can fight them off by ourselves."

She looked quickly at me. I smiled back before she gave me the normal reaction and turned back to the matter at hand. The drones hovered around her head. The look on their faces matched Eve's almost as if they were in an agreement about their opinion of me.

_Don't be discouraged Chung. You're here. You have a chance to make her like you. Don't give up now...!_

Hagus and Lowe's eyebrows shot up at Eve's order. "Are you sure you two won't be needing any assistance? We can provide you with an amazing amount of backup." Lowe asked.

I shook my head. "It's alright. We'll be fine."

Lowe nodded before walking up to me and handing me a small burlap bag tied with a white string. "The head demon dropped this before we retreated. We believe it might be of some use to you two."

Inside the sack were about ten orbs imbued with a dark blue color. I took one out and held it up to the light. A liquid swished back and forth inside.

_Water orbs? What would a glitter need these for? Most glitters use weapons._

I returned the orb to the bag and pocketed it in my knapsack. "Thank you Lowe, Hagus."

"The demons should be near the forest ruins on the outskirts of town. You should head out as soon as possible."

* * *

A gust of wind blew against the trees as the moon shined through the thicket of leaves. We still hadn't found the incoming demons, and I was starting to lose some hope. Eve had unsummoned her nasods moments ago, and her drones were fast asleep in her arms. She and I continued to walk amidst the grass with an awkward silence between us.

'I can't remember a time where we were at peace like this. It's nice, although strange that it has to be in silence. But my chest... It feels like it's jumping around on the inside, like last night. I can sense the sweat growing under my armor, but it's not even hot out. I only feel this way when she's involved... Why is that?'

I looked at the silver-haired girl momentarily. She seemed to be worn-out from the 3 hours of walking we had done. Strands of her hair were sticking out in odd directions.

An abnormal rustling of leaves came from a bush to my right, catching our attention. We quickly put up our guard and prepared ourselves for the enemies' approach. From inside the bush came...

A mushroom. It hopped out rather calmly as we slowly lowered our weapons.

"I got this Eve," I told her while loading my cannon with ammo. I aimed it at the red and yellow mushroom carefully before shooting it.

The little guy simply jumped out of the line of fire, my attack missing completely. It danced around happily, mocking me. I flinched for a moment. Eve gave me a raised eyebrow that questioned my failure to hit such a simple enemy.

"Uh..! One sec! I have this under control!" I reassured Eve as I loaded my cannon once again. I made sure to point my Destroyer carefully at the mushroom this time.

"Dread Chase!"

A series of missiles advanced forward, tracking it down. The monster evaded the attack by jumping behind a conveniently giant boulder. It immediately came out of hiding and pounced towards me. The mushroom bit my long tail of hair and held tight.

"Gah! Get it off me!" I screamed as I turned in circles. My hair flew through the wind with the mushroom keeping its hold on me.

Eve grabbed my shoulders and stopped my rotating. Upon doing so, she slapped me hard on the face, leaving a stinging sensation on my cheek. She immediately followed up by grabbing my tail of hair and lifting it up, coming face to face with my tiny terror.

"You are very annoying," she told the mushroom as she slapped it. It released its grasp on me and ran straight into the bushes where it came from.

I turned around to look at Eve, who had her back to me. "T-Thanks... Sorry about that..." She stayed extremely silent towards my response, her fists balled up tight. Her body was extremely tense like she was holding something in.

_S-She's angry... Great. There goes my only chance. Now she'll hate me to the ends of Elrios. Perhaps I should just learn to live with it instead._

As I frowned in disappointment, she slowly wound her head around to look at me. When her eyes met up with mine, her cheeks puffed up. Her head moved forward slightly before she covered her mouth with right hand. I gave the silver-haired girl a confused look, to which she put her left hand into action by placing it over the other. Her hands squeezed her mouth tightly before finally losing to the force building up in her.

Eve, the emotionless nasod, let out a loud and cheerful laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest, seeing her laugh was actually terrifying given her normal state. "Y-You're laughing... W-Why?!"

Clutching her stomach, she bended over. "You couldn't...! Defeat...! It!" Struggling to speak, she leaned her hand on the rock the mushroom hid behind. "Could you be...! Any less weak...?!"

Hurt by her degrading statement, I pouted and stomped my foot on the ground like a little boy but immediately stopped when I realized happened.

_Wait. Eve is laughing. I won the contest?! Yes!_

As I mentally cheered, the pesky little mushroom hopped out of the bush once again. Upon seeing us, he jumped three times, and a large siege tower rolled out from the direction the mushroom came from. Following it were five other glitters on Cockatrigles and another wearing a Bio Hazard suit with a tank on his back and holding bubbling liquids in flasks. An Arc Glitter Sniper lifted his bow and pulled an arrow back, aiming at the laughing nasod.

"Eve!"

Launching myself forward with my cannon, I shielded her from behind with my weapon. The arrow made contact with my Destroyer as we both toppled to the grass.

"Darn, they noticed us," said the glitter with the flasks. "Never mind, attack them!"

Eve and I quickly stood up from the ground, focusing in on our opponents. She summoned Oberon and Ophelia out and the two summoned a large spear. "Assault Spear!"

As the attack was launched and exploded on the siege tower, the glitter with flasks opened up his tank. A dark gas was released from the container as the glitter ran a circle around us. He stopped and cackled loudly before the released gas exploded around us. The once serene trees lit up in flames and surrounded Eve and I.

"Hehe, if only Queen Chloe could see me now! Never mess with the genius Sullen Joaquin!" The glitter exclaimed. "I hope you said your goodbyes to your friends!"

The mounted glitters slowly closed in on us and Eve's group. The flames followed suit, gradually burning the grass to death.

"Chung..! What do we do?"

"I don't know. My cannonballs will explode and kill us if they touch that fire."

A Glitter Spearman made a slash at Eve that knocked her off her feet. Using her dropped guard as an opening, another enemy swung his spear. I leaped in front of her and attacked the glitter off its Cockatrigle.

_Snap... There's no way out...! We're dead...!_

A shriek was emitted from behind me, and I spun around in place. A Cockatrigle's tail had been lit up by the flames and was going berserk. Sullen Joaquin pulled out a blue orb and shattered it on the monster. The fire was consumed by a gush of water and frozen by a cold air.

_Wait. That's it! _

Upon seeing the reason for water orbs, I rapidly pulled out the burlap bag Lowe had given me and threw it hit up into the air. As it plummeted to the ground, a large cracking noise was produced. Gallons of water leaked through the cloth and flooded the grass, extinguishing the fire. A chilling breeze gushed through the trees and froze every droplet of water. Icicles clutched branches, and waves were halted.

_The glitters kept the water orbs for emergencies! If they ever got trapped by their own fire, they'd use orbs to put it out!_

"Great." I exclaimed while dropping ammo into my Destroyer. I began shooting down the Cockatrigles one by one, causing the mounted glitters to fall to the ground.

"Oberon Guard!" Oberon covered me from an enemy behind. Eve then summoned her drones to assault the Arc Glitter Spearman, finishing up with Ophelia's magical blast.

"R-Retreat!" Sullen Joaquin declared as he began to back away. His calls couldn't be heard by the combating, so he abandoned his group and ran off.

One last glitter remained. I swung it over to Eve, and she slapped it to the ground. My breaths were heavy as we gradually calmed down from the battle.

"Perhaps you have been of some use," she spoke while the surrounding ice melted away.

I laughed slightly at her comment. "And you finally laughed. Do you find emotions important now?" I smiled warmly to her.

She appeared startled by my comment. Before I knew it, Oberon's blade was held up to my throat. I raised my hands up and dropped my cannon in the process.

"Emotions will always be a waste. My laughter was... was but a mere representation of how vulnerable one can become in battle through these emotions. It will only be a hindrance for me."

"O-Okay!"

Her face was mere inches away from mine, and I couldn't help but notice how shiny the blue semi-sphere on her head was. Or the specks of gold littered in her eyes.

_I feel like those orbs splashed water all over me. Why am I sweating so much?_

As the Queen backed off me, Oberon retracted his sword and disappeared into her code. Eve crossed her arms and glared at me before giving me a different look. A poker face.

The moon continued to shine as we headed back to Ruben to deliver the news. The moon's pitch black background had changed, however. The colors no longer held the void of an empty space. Along the horizon was a growing red hue that inched its way into the sky, followed by a bright golden light.

A new day was coming for the two.

* * *

**So, I believe the next chapter will be the last one. I won't be around this archive again for a while since I'm working on my next story. I've got... two in the works now, both AU's. **

**Anyways, would you guys rather read a story based(slightly) on the anime _'Kino no Tabi' _and a really nice wallpaper, or a story based off the anime _'Sword Art Online'_? I want to focus in on one to work on. Review your answer please! **


	5. Chapter 5

I think I've finally gotten Eve to like me. If I hadn't gone on this journey with her, she might still detest me. Our journey back was calm though. To have her treat me like the others was different, but definitely worth it. There was still something I couldn't understand, however.

Eve was just another being. Another living thing. Besides her origin, she was basically normal. For her to have hated me was nothing abnormal. Yet I couldn't comprehend why it bothered me. Did I desire to feel her respect? Was I looking to be accepted by her? If that was the case, why did I feel so required to get it from her and nobody else? What made her so unlike other haters?

* * *

I think I could be a fortune-teller. I'm able to foresee the near future. Or it's just a coincidence that my thoughts became a reality.

"We're back-"

A bucket's worth of icy cold water splashed my face while I entered into our house. Droplets dripping from my soaked hair, I spewed the water out that had entered my mouth.

Elsword walked from my right into plain view with a pleased look plastered on his face. In his left arm was a metal bucket that had wet traces.

"Welcome back you two! How was it?" He asked, smirking.

Aisha, Rena, and Raven all rushed out to find Eve and I at the door. The first two were shocked by why stood before them. Raven shrugged it off and went back to his room.

"Oh my dear..."

"Elsword...?"

"This does not surprise me..."

Elsword picked up an open bag on the ground and tossed the contents at my face. Soft, gray feathers stuck to my skin from the bucket of water.

Eve stepped in from behind me and gave Elsword a slap across the cheek that left a red imprint and took him off his feet. "Your prank was absolutely cruel, Elsword." With that said, Eve walked off to her room.

"Ouch...! That hurt..." He rubbed the spot where her skin made contact. "I was only trying to make her laugh."

"I already made her laugh."

The three had their mouths agape after I said that out loud. Were they really surprised?

The red-head jumped up from his sitting position on the tiled floor. "Y-You won?! N-No way..."

He shuffled himself to the table with his arms drooping down. Behind him, the two girls were jumping with joy. I mean, they seriously were holding hands and hopping around in circles.

"Why are you two so happy?" I asked while approaching them. Rena and Aisha stopped their display of joy and smiled at me.

"We're glad that you and Eve got along on the trip!" Aisha said with a tiny giggle in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks about that."

Rena poked her finger at the armor above my chest with some force. "So are you going to go on a date with her now?"

_D-Date?! W-Where is that coming from?! We're just friends!_

I stumbled backwards into a wall and banged my head in the process. "W-Why would I like Eve?"

Aisha and Rena both tilted their heads in sync and gave me a curious look. "So you don't know?" Aisha questioned me. I responded with a raised eyebrow.

Exchanging glances with the Mage, Rena made heart shapes with her hand while she spoke. "You're in _looooove_ with Eve."

"Rena and I notice you blush when Eve is mentioned in anything."

"And the pain in your eyes when she glares at you. We figured sending you to Ruben with Eve would help you out... But we never expected you to make her laugh..."

Aisha nodded sadly. "We thought we'd still have a chance... What a shame!" She fell to her knees and began to fake-cry, as well as the Wind Sneaker.

As Aisha and Rena mourned over their "loss", I contemplated over the truth they had brought me.

_I-I'm in love with Eve... N-No wonder... I suppose I show the symptoms. Racing heart. Sweating intensely. Burning face. Noticing how beautiful she is when she's nearby... Now I understand! I'm... I'm in love..._

"T-Thanks you two."

The girls halted their tears and jumped up cheerfully.

"We're glad to have been of assistance Chung!" Rena replied, leaning her head on her hand and the arm supporting the mentioned on her other hand. She leaned her face downward, it darkening with an evil look. "Mostly because now we can put you two in more _romantic_ situations~"

"Eh?! Wha-"

"Romantic situations?"

Behind Aisha and Rena was Eve who held a baffled expression. The three of us jumped at her sudden appearance. The queen approached me dangerously close to my face.

"What are these romantic situations you three speak of?"

"W-We were...!" I held my hands up defensively, attempting to muster up a reasonable explanation. "We were talking about Aisha and Elsword!"

Eve backed off of me, allowing me to breathe. "I suppose those two were being awfully flirty before we departed for Ruben."

The Elemental Master uttering a disturbed "what?", I smiled at Eve, noting how elegant she looked. I must have caught her attentions because she turned back to me expectingly. I tilted my head slightly and crossed my arms. "Why did you hate me so much Eve? I never understood why."

She mimic my posture and held her chin up with an extreme amount of dignity while shutting her eyes. "You insulted my race. One could only assume they were being disliked."

I recalled the event she spoke of. Once she noticed me struggling to bring back the memory, she sighed loudly. "Altera."

_Huh? I did call a nasod useless once when a Nasod Scout Type-L ran away from a Pongo*... She sent Oberon on me and held a grudge for a long time. Is she talking about that?_

"Eve, I didn't mean you and your nasods were useless. Moby and Remy have great accuracy, and Oberon and Ophelia are and amazing duo. And you," my face heated up before saying my next, quieter, words, "are a spectacle to watch in battle. Your serene manner in combat leaves me in awe..."

While Aisha and Rena began coughing suspiciously, Eve's eyes shot open and momentarily glanced at me. Instantaneously, she averted her eyes away, a pinkish tint appearing on her cheeks. "I-I see."

I timidly smiled and blushed madly while Rena and Aisha made hearts out of Eve's distracted sight.

* * *

** *From the ElType. I hold no rights to the scene from that sentence.**

**Okay, next chapter is definitely the last. My bad. Also, there's still a chance to pick between my two future AU's. I'm sure you all don't really care which one gets written though.**


	6. Chapter 6(The End)

"Now, how about doing a spin for us?"

The red-haired boy grunted while he reluctantly rotated by shuffling his feet. The pink dress, with white flowers on it, clutched tightly to the grumpy knight. Rena snapped pictures away, doing multiple flips to get different angles. Raven, Eve, and I sat on the living room couch and enjoyed the show in front of us. On the rare occasions when we have absolutely nothing to fight, a day of relaxing is presented to us. Dressing casually in my blue t-shirt and jeans was easier than wearing full armor.

"This is cruel payback, Chung."

Sitting at the very edge of the couch, I chuckled into my balled up hand. "It's not payback; It's my reward for winning."

I glanced at Eve, who wore a salmon-colored shirt and a long, flowing, white skirt. Her hands were daintily placed on her lap while Ophelia braided her hair. Beautiful, gold eyes stared across the room as I was in awe of her elegant and sophisticated look. She turned her head slightly in my direction, looking at me. Caught in action, I warmly grinned with my cheeks lightly heating up. She flinched and returned her gaze to the scene in front-

"Chung, that is NOT my dress, is it?!"

Aisha's furious voice snapped me out of my transfixed on Eve. Indeed, I did ask Aisha to lend me her prettiest dress as a prize. I think should have considered the Mage's Infernal Wave into the plan.

Elsword's face became a deep cherry color upon hearing Aisha's exclamation. "T-This is... Yours?!"

Thankfully, the purple-haired girl halted her assault on me. Her face soon matched that of the knight's, only with a face that was more embarrassed. Rena giggled quietly, and even Raven smirked at the event. I awkwardly scratched my head as the two victims became enraged, a dark air hanging around the two.

"Why don't you put on a dress too Chung?"

"Yeah, why don't you do that?"

"Hmm? Now that I think about it, Chung would look like a girl in a dress..." Rena stopped giggling and looked at me curiously. I jumped in my chair at the sudden thought. Eve put a hand to her chin and squinted at me.

"I'm not sensing any specific genders."

"W-Wha?! N-No, that's-"

"Well, what normal guy has hair that long?"

"No way...! Chung is a girl?!"

"Whoa! Chung is a girl-"

"I-I'm not a girl!" (TT•TT)

* * *

**Short, but the end. Anyways, I shall be gone from here for a long time to write my AU's. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I'll see you guys again later! Peace out archive!**

**~Melodoki**


End file.
